A Hogwarts Life for Me
by FlowerProngs
Summary: Kaila Longbottom, daughter of Hannah Abbot and Neville Longbottom, wants nothing more than to live up to her father's years at Hogwarts. Boys come and go, friends argue, and a Tournament changes her life.  Kaila is pronounced Ki-la.
1. Kaila's Story Begins

**A Hogwarts Life for Me**

_Author's Note: I own Kaila Longbottom, and do not wish for anyone else to use her in any other stories, without my permission. I hope that you like my story! Please Review! _

Kaila Longbottom was 14. She wasn't a normal 14 year old, though. She was a witch. Kaila was the daughter Neville and Hannah Longbottom. She was a pure-blood. She was in her 4th year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her best friends were Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin, and Albus Severus Potter. Her father, Neville, had been good friends with the great Harry Potter. Neville had once went on a journey with Harry, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Potter, and Luna Lovegood. Kaila's dream was to one day live up to her father's Hogwarts adventures. Kaila had he father's hair color; jet black, her mother's eyes; as blue as the sky, and her hair went down to the small of her back. She was quite tall for her age, so tall; you'd think that she was a Weasley.

One day in August, right before Kaila was going back to school, she had gone into Diagon Alley to get her supplies for the coming school year.

"Kaila!" She heard three voices yell. Kaila whipped around, her hair covering her eyes. She pushed it behind her ears, and saw Rose, Teddy, and Albus beaming at her.

"Rose! Teddy! Albus! How great to see you!"

"And the same to you, Kaila!" Kaila hugged each of them. She was so happy to be back with her friends.

"Have you seen? Hagrid has assigned those monster books again!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah, in our 2nd year, when he made us get them, my hand almost got bit off!" Teddy said. The best friends all laughed. "I remember that!" Kaila said. Rose looked behind Kaila, obviously searching for "Professor Longbottom".

Neville taught Herbology at Hogwarts. Rose was the best witch in their year, just like her mother, Hermione, had been.

"Professor! It's so good to see you! Are we going to be studying Mandrakes this year? My Mum says they're fascinating! I was reading the new book that you had assigned us, and I saw that Mandrakes were in it!" Rose said, breathlessly.

"You'll have to wait and see. Speaking of which, I'd better get heading home. I have to leave for Hogwarts by five 'o' clock tonight, if I want to get to the school tonight. I'll see you all there at the start of term." Neville stepped forward to give his daughter a kiss on the cheek. Then he disapperated with a _crack_.


	2. Kaila's Ride to Hogwarts

**Chapter 2- Kaila's Ride to Hogwarts**

Three days later, Kaila and her mother got up at 6:30 in the morning. The Hogwarts Express left at 11:30 for Hogwarts. Their ride to the train station was quite long. Kaila put on her Muggle clothes; jeans, sneakers, a T-Shirt, and a sweatshirt. She would rather wear her Hogwarts robes, but the Muggles there would get suspicious. She ran downstairs, with her trunk and her dad's old toad, Trevor, in hand. Kaila grabbed a glass of orange juice and a piece of toast for the drive.

"Mum! We've got to leave for the train! Come on!" She yelled up the stairs.

"Kaila, I'm coming! Hold on!" And with that, her mother came down the stairs.

"You've always been so impatient when it's time for Hogwarts, you know. Will you be sitting with Rose?"

"Rose, Albus and Teddy. Rose and I can't just ditch Al and Teddy. Malfoy might get to them!" Kaila corrected.

"And I expect that by Malfoy, you mean Draco Malfoy's son? Yes, I went to school with him." Hannah's face turned dark, like she was remembering bad memories. "Right then, we'd better get going."

As soon as Kaila had bid her goodbyes to her mother, she went onto the train with Trevor to find her friends. She walked slowly down the train, looking for Rose, Albus, and Teddy. Kaila looked into a compartment and saw Scorpius Malfoy. He glared at her, and she glared back. Two of the other boys by the last name of Crabbe and Goyle, snickered. Scorpius stood up, and came out of the compartment.

"What do you want?" Kaila said, darkly.

"I was just coming out to ask what _you _wanted. So, what do you want?" Scorpius said.

"I dunno. Just to know why you hate me and my friends."

"You and your friends' parents are my father's enemies. Especially Potter and Weasley. Don't you get it? I'm _supposed_ to hate you." Scorpius laughed. "Good day." Scorpius slammed the compartment door in Kaila's face. Kaila turned around, and as she did so, she saw Rose, Albus, and Teddy walk into an empty compartment. She ran to join them.

"Kaila! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Rose exclaimed.

"And I've been looking for you, but I ran into Malfoy and his friends." Kaila replied, sitting down next to Albus. Rose was already in her robes, but Albus and Teddy weren't.

"Hey, Al. I'm glad to see that you and Teddy are both _normal_, and don't wear their Hogwarts robes in Muggle land." Albus and Teddy snickered.

Rose, Albus, Teddy, and Kaila all called where they lived "Muggle land" ever since they first became friends. Rose scowled at them.

"I'll have you know that I can beat you in every subject in school!"

"Yeah, except you've never been able to beat her in Herbology for some strange reason. Hmm… I dunno why that is, do you Al?" Teddy said sarcastically.

"Nope, not at all…." Albus replied.

They all laughed. It was true, Kaila _was_ really quite good in Herbology, and that wasn't just because her father was the Professor. Teddy was always the joker and prankster between them all, which was probably because his father was like that in his Hogwarts days, also.


	3. Kaila Meets Finnigan and Thomas

**Chapter 3- Kaila meets Finnigan and Thomas**

Kaila went to go change her robes as the Hogwarts Express got about an hour away from Hogwarts. She was walking through the train, when she looked into a compartment and saw two boys whose parents went to school with her father: Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. They had been friends and in the same year together. Kaila had never talked to them, but she didn't want to be rude, since they were coming out of the compartment and were heading towards her.

"Hey, you're Kaila Longbottom, aren't you?" Asked the boy with the last name of Finnigan.

"Yes, and you are?" Kaila asked.

"Dean Finnigan. Named after his dad, Dean Thomas. My dad and his dad were best friends in school." Dean informed her.

"Oh, well, I expect that your name is Seamus, then?" She asked the boy standing next to Dean. Both their faces looked like Dean Thomas' and Seamus Finnigan's did in her father's Hogwarts photos.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Seamus asked.

"My father is Neville Longbottom, and my mum was Hannah Abbot. But, obviously, she's now Hannah Longbottom. They were in the same house and year as your fathers. Who are your mums?" Kaila asked.

"Parvati Patil/ Finnigan." Dean said.

"And Padama Patil/ Thomas." Seamus said.

"They're twins." Dean and Seamus said at the same time.

"Wow. They really _were_ best friends!" Kaila exclaimed. "I'd love to stay and talk with you, but I have to go change into my robes." She added.

"Okay, we'll see you at the feast. You're in the Gryffindor House, aren't you?" Dean asked.

"Yes, aren't you guys too?"

"Yeah." Seamus said. Kaila nodded and walked to change her robes.


	4. Home Sweet Hogwarts

**Chapter 4 –Home Sweet Hogwarts**

_Disclaimer: First of all, I do NOT own any of the parents in this story, nor do I own Rose, Teddy, or Albus Severus. I DO own Kaila, Seamus Thomas, Dean Finnigan, and some of the marriages. Please do NOT use them in your stories without my permission! Thanks for reading! Please review! _

Kaila and her friends got off the train and looked around for Hagrid. It wasn't hard to find him, as he was part giant.

"Oi! Firs' years ova here!" "Hi, Hagrid!" Kaila said enthusiastically.

"Good, are 'ya? I'd love to talk, but 'ya betta get a move on. See 'ya at the feast!" Hagrid said. Rose, Kaila, Al, and Teddy beamed up at him and then got into an empty carriage.

"Who are you looking for, Kaila?" Teddy asked, glancing around. Kaila sprang to life; Teddy had interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, nobody. Just… err… looking around. You know, at the other carriages." Kaila said, nervously. She caught eyes with Rose, who raised her eye brows. _I'll tell you later._ Kaila mouthed to her. Rose nodded. Kaila had been looking for Seamus and Dean. Frankly, she liked Seamus much better than Dean. He was more like her. Dean was too quiet.

Kaila walked into the castle, whispering furiously to Rose.

"So, who were you looking for?" Rose whispered anxiously.

"Dean Finnigan and Seamus Thomas. I ran into them on the train. I like Seamus…." Kaila blushed furiously. Rose grinned.

"Maybe you'll see them at the feast. I can't believe it, I've always tried to get you into boys, but it never works!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep quiet about it, will you?" Kaila said, waving a hand towards Rose. Rose giggled.

Kaila sat down next to Albus. Rose and Teddy were sitting across from them on the other side of the table. In the middle of the feast, Kaila felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped around, her hair hitting Albus in the face.

"OW!"

"Sorry, Al!" Kaila said, apologetically. She looked behind her, and saw Seamus.

"Seamus! Hi!" Kaila exclaimed.

"Hey, I need to talk to you. Can you and I go on a walk after the feast?" Seamus asked. Kaila glanced around at her friends. They were all leaning in, listening closely.

"Sure. See you then." Kaila said. Seamus nodded to Kaila, and then to Rose, Teddy, and Albus. Then, he left to sit by Dean. When Kaila turned back to her friends, Albus scowled at her.

"What?" Kaila asked.

"You like him."

"No duh, Captain Obvious." Kaila said sarcastically. Albus looked hurt. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. I just…"

"Don't bother wasting your breath." Albus stood up and left for the Common Room.

"Albus!" Kaila rushed out after him.

"Stop following me! Can't you just leave me be?" Albus said furiously.

"No, I can't you're my best friend, so I'm not going to. What's wrong with me liking Seamus?" Kaila asked.

"Nothing."

"Yes, there is a problem with it, because otherwise, you wouldn't be mad at me right now." Kaila said.

"Fine, I'll tell you what it is: I like you. More than a friend, but obviously, you like Seamus." Albus said.

"Listen, I just don't really want to ruin our friendship. Can't we just stay friends?" Albus considered this for a moment.

"Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea. But I'm still gonna like you." He said grinning. Kaila laughed. By that time, the other Gryffindors were coming.


	5. The Walk

**Chapter 5- The Walk**

_Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll write another one soon. Thanks for reading! Please Review!_

After the feast, Seamus ran up to Kaila in the Common Room.

"Hey, I was looking for you. But Dean said that you ran out behind Albus." Seamus said.

"Yeah, we had a bit of a fight, but it's all good now." Seamus laughed.

"Okay, if you say so. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, come on." Kaila said. Seamus and Kaila walked around the castle for a while not talking.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Kaila asked.

"Oh… err…. I was wondering if you…err… liked me?" Seamus asked nervously.

"Yeah, I do." Seamus beamed.

"Really? That's great. I mean, cool…. Awesome." Kaila laughed.

"I'm guessing you like me, too?" Kaila asked.

"Yeah." Then Kaila and Seamus heard footsteps coming in front of them.


	6. Busted

Chapter 6- Busted 

_Kaila and Seamus heard footsteps coming from in front of them._

"Well, well, well. Look who is caught roaming around the corridors; Longbottom and Thomas." Said a voice.

It was Argus Filch. Filch liked to give detentions to students. He used to love to give detentions to her father and his friends when they were in Hogwarts.

"I think that I can give two nights detentions for this. And on the _first night_ here, too. I think that's a record, unless you're a Potter or a Weasley." Filch sneered.

More footsteps came from behind Kaila and Seamus. They heard a ghostly voice say,

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm going to throw some dungbombs in the Slytherin tower! Hahahahaha!"

Filch's face got red with fury.

"PEEVES! DON'T YOU DARE, OR I WILL HAVE THE HEADMISTRESS COME AFTER YOU! You two, I'll have a letter delivered to you with your detention times. Now get back to you're dormitories!"

Filch ran towards Peeves. Kaila and Seamus walked briskly to their Common Room.

"We owe Peeves. He just saved our butts." Seamus said.

"Yeah, but we've still got detentions! I don't have time for detention. If every time I go somewhere with you, I get detention, then I can't go anywhere with you anymore." Kaila replied.

"Kaila, this isn't my fault! I don't want detention either!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry, but this is how it is." Kaila ran all the way to the Common Room and up to the Fat Lady, leaving Seamus behind, with an awed look on his face.

"Password, dear?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Mandrake." Kaila said, confidently.

The Fat Lady nodded.

"Have a good night!" The portrait swung open to reveal the Common Room.

Rose, Teddy, and Albus ran up to Kaila.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting up for you! Al said you walked off with Seamus. Tell me all about it!"

"I don't think that I'll be seeing Seamus again. He and I have detentions. Filch caught us. He's just not worth getting detention for." Kaila heard the Common Room door open, and Seamus walked in.

Seamus looked at Kaila apologetically. Kaila gave him a stern look, and ran up the stairs, and into the girls' dormitory.

Rose walked in a few minutes later.

"Hey, Kaila? Are you okay? Teddy and Al wanted to come in, but when they got up the stairs, the stairs turned into a slide and made them go back down." Rose went over to Kaila's bed, and sat down.

"Yeah, I just can't stand Seamus anymore. He thinks that all he has to do is give me a smile, and I'll go running back to him!"

"Well, all things happen for a reason. Maybe he's just not someone you're supposed to be with." Rose said wisely.

"Yeah, you're probably right. You always are." Rose laughed.

"But right now, I just need to get some sleep." Kaila yawned.

"Okay, you should just go say good night to Al and Teddy. They're worried about you." Rose said, standing up.

"Okay, I'll be down." Kaila said.

Rose nodded.


	7. The Triwizard Tournament

Chapter 7- The Triwizard Tournament

Kaila woke up the next morning with a start. She had been dreaming about the Triwizard Tournament. Only it wasn't in current times; it was back when her father had been in his 4th year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter had been picked as a contestant, even though he was too young. The story is quite long. (Most of you who are reading this probably know the whole story.) Kaila got out of bed and got dressed in her Hogwarts robes.

"Rose! Are you up yet?" Kaila called all throughout the dormitory.

"Yes, I'm just trying to find my Ancient Runes book! I just had it yesterday on the train, and now I don't have a clue where it went!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rose, it's right here." Kaila saw the spine of the book under Rose's pillow.

"How do you sleep with that thing under your _pillow?_" Kaila asked.

"Easy, I just do." Rose shrugged. "We'd better go find the boys. They're probably waiting for us."

"Yeah, let's go." Kaila followed Rose down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

In the middle of breakfast, Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress, stood up at her podium.

"Attention, please, I have a very important announcement."

The Great Hall suddenly got quiet.

"As some of you know, we are proud to announce that Hogwarts will once again be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. The rules have changed. As of this year, students in their 4th year will be able to put their name in the Goblet of Fire. But, your name will most likely not be picked. The names will be picked on the 20th of September. Please put your name on a piece of parchment by that morning. Thank you."

A loud burst of excitement was immediately let loose.

"I'm going to enter." Kaila declared.

"Kaila, you can't possibly even _think_ about it! People have died, and some have barely survived! Uncle Harry is one of them!" Rose exclaimed.

"I don't care! Don't you see? If I enter, and get picked, then I will finally be living up to my father's life in school!" Kaila argued. Her mind was set. And no one could change it, not even her best friends.

"Yeah, my dad met You-Know-Who in the final task. But if you want to know the whole story, you'd better ask him yourself." A voice said.

Kaila turned around to see James Potter, Al's older brother. Next to him was Lily, Al's little sister.

Kaila scowled at him.

"Once again, _I don't care!_ I'm entering, and no one can change my mind!"

"Fine, but don't say we didn't warn you." James said.

Lily looked worried.

"Kaila, I don't want you to die!"

"Lil, it's not like I've been picked. I'm just going to enter, and I probably won't get picked."

Lily nodded and went to join her friends.

Kaila, Albus, and Rose were heading towards the Herbology greenhouse.

"Hey! Where's Teddy? He wasn't at breakfast!" Kaila exclaimed.

Rose looked guilty. But Al came to her rescue.

"Teddy and Rose had sort of a… err… fight. It was last night. Teddy said that you and Seamus deserved detentions. And Rose… err… punched him." Albus said.

"Rose! You _punched _him?"

Rose gave a stiff nod.

Kaila felt a tug on her robe sleeve and looked down to see a short first year hand her a piece of parchment.

"It's from Mr. Filch." The girl said quietly.

"Thank you." Kaila opened the parchment.

"My detention is tonight and tomorrow night, at 8:00. I have to clean the Hospital Wing tonight, and then polish all of the trophies in the Trophy Room tomorrow night." Kaila said, glumly.

"Wait, what does this little bit down here say?" Albus asked, pointing towards the bottom of the note.

"It says: _All of this will be done __**without magic.**_ How am I going to do all that in two nights?" Kaila exclaimed.

But all Rose and Albus did was shrug.

That night, at 6:30, Kaila headed down to the Great Hall to eat dinner. Professor McGonagall was trying to get the students quiet.

"Students! We have guests outside our doors waiting to come in!"

That got everyone quiet.

"Thank you. Now, we will be having two other schools come here for the Triwizard Tournament. They are the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang schools. Yes, I am aware that they are our rivals, but I want you all to treat them like they are one of our own. I introduce to you the Beauxbaton school!"

And with that, the Great Hall door opened, and about 20 beautiful young women walked in. They looked part veela. Rose recognized one of them in the front: her Aunt Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle. She was in her 7th year in school. She caught eye of Gabrielle and smiled. Gabrielle gave a million dollar grin back. The Beauxbatons all scattered around the Great Hall, all sitting down at different house tables. Gabrielle ran over to Rose, and sat down next to her.

"Rose! 'Eet is so 'ood to see you!" Gabrielle exclaimed, giving Rose a hug.

"And you, too!" Rose replied, happily.

Rose pointed out all of her friends.

"This is Kaila Longbottom; her dad is the Herbology professor here. Teddy Lupin is normally here, but he and I are in a fight. And Albus Potter…"

Gabrielle interrupted her.

"You are surely not 'Arry Potter's son?"

"Err… yeah, I am." Albus said, quietly. He sort of got sick of people asking him that. And Al got shy when he met new people. He was only not shy around his friends. Otherwise, he was shy quite often.

Gabrielle, Kaila, Rose, and Al all talked throughout the whole dinner.

"I would like to make a second announcement!" McGonagall said.

The Great Hall got quiet once more.

"The Durmstrang school will be arriving tomorrow night at dinner. They are running a bit behind schedule. Therefore, when they arrive, the Triwizard Tournament will officially begin. Please remember to put your name in as soon as possible. Thank you, and have a good night." McGonagall sat back down.

Kaila looked at the clock. It said 7:45.

"I'd better get going, or I'm going to be late for detention. Nice meeting you, Gabrielle. 'Night, guys."

"You, too, 'Aila."

Kaila stood up and headed towards the Hospital Wing. This was going to be quite an interesting (and gross) detention.


	8. Detentions and Krum

Chapter 8- Detention and Krum

_Author's Note: This is alot like the fourth Harry Potter book. But it is different in many ways. Please Review! Thanks for reading!_

Kaila arrived in the Hospital Wing, only to see that Seamus was already there.

"Oh, great." Kaila mumbled to herself. This was going to be quite a night.

"Hey, Kaila, glad to see you're finally here." Seamus said.

"Yeah, well, I was talking with my one Beauxbaton friend. She's related to Rose." Kaila said quickly.

"Oh, that's cool. We'd better get to work." Seamus said.

After the Hospital Wing was clean, Seamus and Kaila dragged themselves to the Common Room.

"My hands hurt so much. I can't move them." Seamus complained.

"Oh, stop your whining. It's so childish." Kaila snapped.

Seamus gave Kaila a rude look, and walked faster.

"Good, I hope he doesn't talk to me much more. I'm sick of him!" Kaila whispered to herself.

Suddenly, Kaila remembered how she needed to enter the Triwizard Tournament. She reached into her robes and pulled out a small piece of parchment and a quill. She wrote down her name, and walked towards the Great Hall, where the Goblet of Fire was. She turned a corner a bit too fast and ran straight into someone.

"Ow! You are in big 'ouble!" A familiar voice said.

"Gabrielle?"

"Yes… 'Aila?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Kaila asked.

"Entering 'zee 'Iwizard 'Ournamet. What are _you _doing 'ere, 'Aila?" Gabrielle asked.

"Same thing as you. Come on, let's go." Kaila and Gabrielle went into the Great Hall together.

They put their names in the Goblet of Fire, and then split up to go back to their beds.

"See you tomorrow, Gabrielle."

"Same to you, 'Aila."

The next morning, Kaila found Teddy.

"Well? Spit it out." Kaila demanded.

"Spit what out?" Teddy asked, clearly confused.

"Why won't you talk to Al and me? Yes, I am aware that she punched you, but that doesn't mean you don't talk to me and Al. It's not fair." Kaila explained.

Teddy sighed.

"Okay, fine. I tried to talk to Rose, but she just slapped me in the face again! Until she stops that, I'm not going to talk to her!"

And with that, Teddy stomped off.

That night, at dinner, Kaila watched as the Durmstrang students walked in.

"Ooooh!" Rose squealed.

"I like that one!" She pointed to Victor Krum's son.

"That's Victor Krum Jr." James informed them.

"I'm guessing that Krum Sr. wanted another Victor to be in the Tournament." Kaila said.

"Maybe…" Albus said.

Krum looked at Kaila and winked.

"Did he just do that to you or me? I can't tell! Kaila! Who!" Rose ordered.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" Kaila said.

Krum was walking over to sit down in the empty seat next to Kaila. He resembled his father almost exact.

" 'ello, I am Victor Krum Jr. And you are?" Krum asked.

"I'm Kaila. Kaila Longbottom. This is Albus Potter, James Potter, Lily Potter, and Rose Weasley." Kaila said politely, pointing out every one of her friends.

Rose giggled.

"It's very nice to meet you, _Victor._" She said.

Krum nodded, but didn't act like he had even heard her. He was too busy looking at Kaila.

"So, 'Aila, vat vear are you in?" He asked.

"Fourth year. What about you?"

"I am in my sixth vear. Are you enterving zee Tournament?" Krum asked.

"Yes, I did. I expect you are, also?" Kaila replied.

"Ves. It would very nice to compete with you."

Kaila giggled. She looked over at Rose, who had a great look of discuss on her face.

"I'd better go. It was really nice meeting you, Victor. I hope we see each other again?" She asked.

"Ves. I hope so, too. Good night, 'Aila."

Kaila nodded to her friends and went to her final detention, with Krum on her mind.

The next morning, Kaila and her friends went down to breakfast.


	9. Surprises

Chapter 9- Surprises

**Author's Note: This may give away parts of this chapter, but most of you are probably guessing that Krum and Kaila will be together, so here's my new name for them: Krumalia. But I will NOT be calling them that in this story! **

Kaila sat down at the table in the Great Hall next to Al. Suddenly; Victor Krum came up and asked to speak with Al.

"May I speak vith you?" Krum asked.

"Uhm, sure." Al said uncertainly.

Al and Krum went out into the corridor, which was empty, because everyone was in the Great Hall.

"Vat is going on between you and 'Aila?" Krum asked.

"What? Oh, you mean…. Nothing! We're just really good friends. I promise. Well, I like her, but she doesn't like me back." Al said in a rush.

"Good. Shall ve return to breakfast?"

"Yes."

While Krum and Al were in the corridor talking, Kaila and Rose were having a very "important" conversation.

"What do you think Krum wants? You don't think he's asking about me, do you?" Rose asked, anxiously.

"No, I don't. Because otherwise, he'd probably be talking to me, don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose. So then what do you think they're talking about?" Rose repeated.

"I dunno… maybe… nope, I've got nothing." Kaila shrugged.

At just that moment, Krum and Al returned.

"We're back." Al said, sitting back down next to Kaila.

"No, duh, Professor Obvious." Rose joked.

Al glared at her.

"Do you mind if I sit vith you?" Krum addressed Kaila.

"Oh, sure!" Kaila replied.

Krum sat down next to Kaila, and Al glared down at his food, but nobody noticed.

"So, 'Aila, zere is a Hogsmeade trip zis weekend, is there not?" Krum asked, obviously trying to get Kaila's mind on him.

"Yes, there is. Are you going?"

"Yes. Vould you like to join me?" Krum asked.

"Wait! Are you _seriously_ talking to _Kaila?_" Rose interrupted their conversation, her jaw wide open.

"Yes, I'm addressing her, am I not?"

Rose blushed, embarrassed, and returned to her meal.

"Sure! Do you mean, as a _date?_" Kaila asked.

"Yes, if you vould like to." Krum replied.

Kaila nodded. Krum grinned. There was a Hogsmeade trip coming in 3 weeks.

On the 20th, all of the students went into the Great Hall, bursting with excitement. Finally, the drawing of the Triwizard Tournament was here!

"Please sit down, and quiet yourselves!" McGonagall said sternly.

Krum, Kaila, Gabrielle, Rose, Al, and even Teddy, sat down. (Rose and Teddy had made up.)

"Thank you! Now, I am going to make this fast, as curfew is in about 30 minutes."

McGonagall walked over to the Goblet of Fire. She muttered something and a blue flame burst out in the Goblet. She put her hand up to it, and a piece of parchment flew out. McGonagall caught it, and looked at the name.

"The Beauxbaton champion is… Gabrielle Delacour!"

Gabrielle looked around, her face full of excitement. She stood up, and walked down to where McGonagall was. McGonagall pointed towards a door behind where the professor's table was. Gabrielle walked in.

A second piece of parchment came out of the Goblet.

"The Durmstrang champion is… Victor Krum Jr.!"

Krum looked at Kaila, and she gave him a hug, and then motioned for him to go down to the room. He left.

"And lastly, the Hogwarts champion is…"

Kaila crossed her fingers, and closed her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to be the Hogwarts champion.

"… Kaila Longbottom!"

Kaila looked towards her friends, and then towards her father. He gave her a huge grin. He, too, motioned for Kaila to go down into the room. Kaila stood up, and walked down past McGonagall, and then into the champion room.

"Hey, guys, looks like we're all competing against each other!" Kaila smiled at Krum and Gabrielle.

" 'Aila? You are zee 'Ogwarts champion?" Krum and Gabrielle asked.

"Yes!"

Krum ran up to her, and gave her a huge hug.

"I'll try not to damage you too much, 'Aila."

They both laughed. Gabrielle came over to join their hug. Kaila, Gabrielle, and Krum were happy to be in the Tournament with each other, even if they had to be against one another.


	10. The Library

Chapter 10- The Library

Kaila and Krum, (or as Kaila made everyone call him, "Victor"), were always sitting next to each other, going to the library together, and sitting in classes together. As the Beauxbatons and the Durmstrang students were going to some classes together, Kaila and Krum got to be with each other more. But they weren't in too many classes together, being as Krum was in his 6th year, and Kaila was in her 4th.

A week after the drawing of champions for the Triwizard Tournament, Kaila was walking to the library to work on her homework. Rose, Teddy, and Al couldn't come, because they had a class that Kaila had dropped: Divination. Kaila thought that Professor Trelawney was… well, she never said. Only her friends new, but let's just say that Rose had said, "Kaila! I don't want to hear you say that ever again! Especially if it's about a _Professor!_" But Teddy and Al had found it quite humorous.

As Kaila walked into the library, and saw a group of girls huddled around someone, and she heard, "Please, leave me alone!" And Krum walked out of the huddle.

" 'Aila! You are in zee library, too?" He asked.

"Yeah, are they bothering you?" Kaila asked, pointing at the group of girls, all gazing at Krum like they'd never seen a guy before.

"A little. Why?"

"Wait here." Kaila said, smiling.

She walked over to the girls and said,

"Hey, guys, I just saw Harry Potter in the Great Hall!"

And with that, the girls charged off to find "Harry Potter".

"Is 'Arry 'Otter really in zee Great Hall?" Krum asked.

"Nope. Let's sit down somewhere." Kaila and Krum went to the very back of the library, and sat down across from each other at an empty table.

"So, 'Aila, zee trip to Hogsmeade is on Saturday, right?" Krum asked.

"Yes, are we still going together?" Kaila asked, pulling out a rather large piece of parchment, a quill, and her Transfiguration book.

"Of course, unless you do not want to?"

"Oh! I do! I was just making sure." Kaila reassured him.

Krum nodded.

"Vat homework are you doing?" Krum asked.

"Transfiguration. Don't you have any?" Kaila asked.

"Nope. Professors do not give me any. Zey favor me, I think. And zee girls follow me everywhere! It is annoying. But I don't like any of zem. Only you, 'Aila." Krum said.

Kaila could feel herself blushing.

"So, do you know when the first task is? I haven't heard anything yet." Kaila asked.

"Oh, well, my father said something about zee 'Weighing of zee wands'. I guess we have to have zat first. I think zen zey will tell us when it is." Krum said, thoughtfully.

Suddenly, Rose, Teddy, and Al appeared next to Krum's and Kaila's table.

"Hello, Kaila and _Victor_." All three of them said at once.

"Go away." Kaila and Krum said at the same time, also.

Rose, Teddy, and Al scowled at them.

Kaila and Krum smiled and waved.

Finally, after a lot of scowling, waving, and smiling, Rose, Teddy, and Al left.

"So, 'Aila, we should probably leave. Dinner will be starting in a few minutes, won't it?" Krum asked. He had not yet gotten used to the Hogwarts schedules.

"Yes, would you like to come to the Common Room with me? Then we can go to dinner together." Kaila asked.

"Sure. Let's go." Krum said, standing up.

Kaila packed all of her things into her bag, and stood up, also.


	11. Hogsmeade and BAD Interviews

Chapter 11- Hogsmeade and _BAD_ Interviews

Kaila and Krum were walking down towards Hogsmeade two days later. They had said good-bye to Rose, Teddy, and Al up at the castle.

"So, vat do you vant to do today?" Krum asked.

"Hmmm… well, we could go to The Three Broomsticks… if you want. Or we could go to the Hog's Head." Kaila suggested.

"Zee Three Broomsticks sounds good. Shall we go now?" Krum asked.

"Sure."

Kaila and Krum walked towards The Three Broomsticks.

"Ah! It's two of the Triwizard Tournament champions!" A familiar voice said from behind them.

Kaila and Krum turned around. They saw…

"Rita Skeeter, reporter for the _Daily Prophet._ But, you know that, don't you? Of course you do. Can I have an interview?" Rita Skeeter asked.

"Sure?" Kaila and Krum said at the same time.

"Good. Shall we go into The Three Broomsticks? We could meet at… 12:30, say? Good. And if you see Miss Delacour, tell her to come, too!" And with that, Skeeter walked off.

At 12:30, Kaila, Gabrielle, and Krum walked into The Three Broomsticks and sat down at a table for four. Just as they sat down, Skeeter walked in.

"Ah, lovely, you've found Miss Delacour. I'm Rita Skeeter, dear. Reporter for the _Daily Prophet._ But you know that." Skeeter sat down, and ordered four butterbeers.

"So, are you three enemies, friends, or have you ever met?" She asked.

"Uhm, well, Gabrielle and I know each other. But, well, Victor and I haven't met until this year. But we're all good friends." Kaila said, uncertainly.

This was obviously NOT what Rita Skeeter wanted to hear.

"Yes, well… okay. So, Miss Longbottom and Mr. Krum. I saw you two walking around earlier today together. Do I sense some _love_ going around between the champions? It's unusual for champions to be in a relationship, you know. As they're normally _enemies._" She said.

Kaila looked at Krum.

"Well, we have, uhm, been _togezer_ a bit. But, well, we are sort of _dating_, I guess you could say…" Krum said.

Rita smiled.

"Okay, well, I think I have all of the information I need. I will see you at the Weighing of the Wands."

And Rita Skeeter left.

"I have a bad feeling zat we will be seeing our picture in zee front of zee _Daily Prophet, _'Aila." Krum said to Kaila.


	12. The Weighing of the Wands

Chapter 12- The Weighing of the Wands

"_I haff a feeling zat we will be seeing our picture on the front of zee _Daily Prophet_, 'Aila." Krum said to Kaila_

And Krum was very right. The next morning, Rose, Teddy, and Al went down to breakfast. As soon as they stepped foot into the Great Hall, Scorpius Malfoy ran up to Kaila.

"Hey, Longbottom! Where's your _boyfriend?_" Malfoy sneered, waving a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ under Kaila's nose.

"Get away, Malfoy! And what are you talking about?" She asked.

"Oh, _don't tell me you haven't seen it!_ You read the _Daily Prophet?_" Malfoy laughed.

Malfoy handed Kaila the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that he was holding.

"Page 11 might interest you!" And with that, Malfoy and his friends left.

Kaila, Rose, Teddy, and Al sat down at the Gryffindor table. Immediately, Krum and Gabrielle joined them. Gabrielle sat down next to Rose, and Krum sat next to Kaila.

"Vat are you looking at, 'Aila?" Krum asked, looking over Kaila's shoulder.

"Listen to this.

'_Kaila Longbottom, writes Rita Skeeter, a 4__th__ year at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_, and also the 3__rd__ Triwizard Tournament champion, has found love with her opponent. Who might this boy be? None other than Victor Krum Jr. Krum was the _Durmstrang_ champion. These two love birds were caught walking around Hogsmeade on Saturday, and were asked to be interviewed, along with the other champion, Gabrielle Delacour. They were asked, _

"_Are you three friends, or enemies?" _

"_Well, we're all enemies, of course, for well, Victor and I." Longbottom spills._

"_Miss Longbottom and Mr. Krum, you were spotted walking around earlier today. Do I sense some love going around between the champions?" _

"_Well, now that you ask, yes, we've been dating for quite a while, and will be together for a very long time." Krum dishes._

_I am sure that their Headmasters/Headmistresses may want to keep an eye on these two champions. No doubt, this will be a very __**unfair**__ Triwizard Tournament.'_

Why that foul _cow!_" Kaila looked at the top of the page and found a picture of herself and Krum.

"We never did say zat! She surely cannot just lie about ozer people in a newspaper!" Krum said, obviously outraged.

"Listen, I'm sure that everything will be fine. Every popular newspaper article dies down after a while." Rose tried to sound civil, but it wasn't working.

Suddenly, McGonagall walked up to Krum, Gabrielle, and Kaila.

"You three, you are to report to my office at 11:30. The password is _Chocolate Frog._" And she walked away.

"Okay, well, that was… uhm… interesting." Kaila said, slightly confused.

"Yes." Gabrielle said.

At 11:20, Krum and Kaila met up to walk to McGonagall's office together.

"Vat do you expect zis is?" Krum asked.

"Maybe the Weighting of the Wands?" Kaila suggested.

"Perhaps… so, 'Aila, I was wondering if you vould like to take a stroll tonight." Krum asked.

"Sure!" Kaila replied, excited.

"Good, I shall meet you in zee Great Hall around 7:30?"

"Yes. That'd be fine." Kaila said.

"Victor, 'Aila!" They heard Gabrielle yell after them.

Krum turned around, and got smacked in the face by Gabrielle.

"Oh, sorry, Victor!" She said.

Kaila reached down and grabbed Krum's hand. She helped him up.

"Thanks, 'Aila." Krum said.

"No problem." Kaila looked at her watch. It said 11:29.

"Guys, we're supposed to be there in a minute! We've got to hurry!" Kaila exclaimed.

The three champions practically ran to McGonagall's office.

"Chocolate Frog!" Kaila said, breathlessly. The gargoyles sprang to life and jumped out of the way, revealing an extremely long staircase.

"Well, ladies first." Krum said, letting Gabrielle and Kaila go in front of him.

"Oh, 'Aila. I haff to tell you something." Krum said, grabbing Kaila's arm to hold her from going up the stairs.

"Can't it wait? We've got to get going!" Kaila said.

"No, it cannot. I haff never felt zis way about anozer girl before. I don't care what zat Skeeter cow writes about us. Or what any ozer person says." Krum blushed, and looked at the ground.

Kaila grinned.

"Me either. I don't care what anyone says or writes about us either. But now, we've really got to go!"

"Right, let's go." Krum said, letting go of Kaila's arm.

"There you two are! We've been waiting for you! Miss Delacour said that you were right behind her, and when she got up here, you weren't even up the stairs yet!" McGonagall retorted.

"I'm sorry. But we're here now! You can go ahead and start. What are we here for, anyways?" Kaila asked.

"The Weighing of the Wands, and incase you have no idea what that is, we will explain. The Weighing of the Wands is what we do to make sure that your wands are working properly. Now, let it begin. Mr. Ollivander, if you will."

Ollivander walked up to all three of them and started with Gabrielle's wand.

"Ah, the twin to your sister's, I am sure?"

"Yes, sir, we bought zem at zee same time, sir." Gabrielle said.

"Of course, and now…" Ollivander waved the wand, and a bouquet of flowers popped out of the end. He handed them to Gabrielle, along with her wand.

"Now, Mr. Krum, I remember your father being in this very room for The Weighing of the Wands a long time ago. Now let's see…"

"My father's." Krum said.

"Yes, I figured. Now let's just check it…" Ollivander waved the wand and a squirt of water flew out from the wand and hit Kaila right in the face.

"Sorry, Miss Longbottom, and here you go, Mr. Krum." Ollivander handed Krum his wand and moved onto Kaila.

"Miss Longbottom… let's see… 10 inches, ash, and unicorn hair?" He asked.

"Yes."

Ollivander waved her wand and flowers came out just as they did with Gabrielle's. As he handed the flowers and her wand back, McGonagall said,

"The first task will be November 9th, and there will be no classes. You will not be finding out about the task until the day of it. You are dismissed."

And with that, Gabrielle, Krum, and Kaila went back to their classes.


	13. The Loss of a Best Friend

Chapter 13- The Loss of a Best Friend

Over the next few weeks, Kaila, Krum, and Gabrielle didn't get to talk much. They were all preparing for the first task. On October 29th, there were no classes because of Halloween being the next day. The champions were all trying to figure out what the task could be.

"Do you think that it could be the dragons again? That's what it was when the Tournament was here last time." Kaila said to Krum one night.

"I'm not sure, maybe…" Krum responded.

"We should probably prepare like its dragons, you know."

"Yes, probably." Krum said.

Krum and Kaila went back to their work that they were doing in the library.

Kaila walked back to her dormitory and plopped down on her bed.

"Hey, where've you been?" Rose said.

"Well, I was with Victor. And you don't have to know where I am every moment of the day!" Kaila said angrily.

"I never said I did, but I was only wondering! And you should be working on your homework, not being with _Victor._" Rose replied, just as angrily.

"For your information, _Victor _and I were in the library! We were working quite hard!" Kaila shot back.

"Yeah, well, you only like him because he likes you! You probably just want to get his help for the Triwizard Tournament!" Rose's face was getting red with anger now.

"I would never in my life try to get information off Victor! I would never cheat in this… this…Tournament!" Kaila yelled.

"That's a shock! You probably just like the way Krum says, 'Aila, don't you? Or is it just to make Seamus jealous?" Rose yelled.

"I don't give a flip about Seamus! And it's none of your business why I like Victor, and how'd this become about my boyfriend?" Kaila retorted.

"Because ever since you and he started dating, everyone keeps asking me, 'Is it true that Kaila and Krum are dating?' and nobody leaves me alone!"

"Well, that's too bad! Just deal with it! Or else, find a different solution!" Kaila said.

"Oh, ok, I've got a good one; I won't _be_ your friend!" And with that, Rose charged out of the room, with Kaila trailing behind her.

Al and Teddy were sitting in the Common Room, working on homework. Rose and Kaila both had tears streaming down their faces.

"And how's _that_ going to fix anything?" Kaila shouted.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe because we won't have to even _talk_ to each other anymore!" Rose shouted back.

Teddy, Al, and everyone else in the room were staring at them.

"Fine! Well, then I won't ever talk to you again!" Kaila glared at her best friend. It was a horrible site to see two best friends argue like this. This was Kaila and Rose's first fight.

"Fine! Come on, Al, Teddy. Let's get out of here!" Rose yelled.

Al stood up. Rose and Al had always been close, but Teddy stayed sat down.

"I said, 'Come on, Teddy!' So come on!" Rose repeated, still shouting.

"No. I'm staying with Kaila. You can have your cousin." Teddy whispered, looking at the ground.

"Fine!" Al and Rose rushed out of the Common Room.

Kaila stared after two of her friends. Then, she ran over to where Al had been sitting next to Teddy. She sat down, curled up, with her knees to her chest, and cried. Teddy didn't know what to do, except pat her on the back and hug her.


	14. Preparations

Chapter 14- Preparing for the First Task

_**Author's Note: In this chapter, Neville Longbottom "says" a few lines that are a lot like what Mad-Eye Moody says to Harry Potter in the fourth book, but I'm using them. Only, I changed them. Thanks for reading! Please review! Please! Give me some suggestions please! **_

Kaila and Rose refused to talk to each other, but even worse, _look_ at each other. Rose had made Al follow her around; meanwhile, Teddy had _chosen_ to stick with Kaila. Krum had tried to help Kaila through this horrible time, but it didn't seem to be working.

"But, 'Aila, you and Rose are best friends. Surely you vill verk it out?" Krum said one day.

"No. I don't think so. But I don't have time to worry about her. I just have to stay focused on the task." Kaila replied.

The first task was in 4 days, and Kaila still had no idea what she was going to do. She had thought of _Accio_, but she didn't want to seem like she was copying Harry Potter. Then, she had buried herself in the library, behind a bunch of books. Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hello, 'Aila. Vat are you doing?" Krum asked.

"Trying to figure out what to do for the first task, but I can't find anything." Kaila replied, shoving her nose back into her book.

"Vell, you why don't you try…" Krum got interrupted by Kaila.

"No, you can't help me. I'd love your help, but that's why Rose and I are arguing. Well, mostly. She thinks that you and I will cheat in this tournament. I have to make sure we don't." Kaila said.

"Oh, vell, you have to figure _something_ out. Can't I just drop a book open to something?" Krum asked.

"Nope, I won't let you! Maybe I'll go ask my dad. Want to come?"

"Sure." Kaila and Krum left to go see Neville Longbottom.

Kaila and Krum walked into Neville's office. He was sitting at his desk, working on paperwork.

"Hey, dad." Kaila said.

"Oh, hi, sweetie, shouldn't you be preparing for the first task?" Neville asked, looking up from his work.

"Yes, actually that's why I'm here. I was wondering if you could help me. I can't think of a thing to do. And is it dragons like when you were in school?" Kaila asked in a rush.

"Fine, I'll only tell you because you're my daughter…" Neville looked up at Krum. "Hello, Mr. Krum."

"Hello, sir. Sorry, I'll just step outside for a moment." Krum went outside the room and shut the door.

Neville dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Yes, you're correct. The task is dragons. Now, as I cannot give you the straight out answer, I ask you; what are you good at?" Neville asked.

"Well, I'm pretty good at casting any spell… I dunno if that'll help any, though. I'm also good in Quidditch… since I'm on the team." Kaila said, not confident in her answer.

"Listen, Kaila, when I was in school, Harry Potter did something to get his broom from his _dormitory._ Do you know what that was?"

"Yes, but I don't think that I'll be able to do that?" Kaila asked.

"You learned _Accio _in your _first year._" Neville said.

"Am I allowed a broom?" Kaila asked.

"You're allowed a _wand._" Neville said.


	15. The First Task

Chapter 15- The First Task

_**Author's Note: In this chapter, I made the Minister of Magic be Percy Weasley, only because I couldn't think of anyone else. Hahaha… okay, well, please review! Please give me any suggestions that you might have! Thanks for reading! :D **_

Kaila walked out of her dad's office and faced Krum.

"Want to know what it is?" She asked.

"Sure, but do not tell me vat you are doing." Krum replied.

"I won't. Okay, the task is dragons. You were right. I can't believe it!" Kaila said.

"You cannot believe zat I vas right?" Krum asked appalled.

"No! I can't believe that the task is _dragons._"

"Oh, vell, we should probably be working on it, now." Krum said.

"Yeah, let's go to the library. Oh, but we have to get Teddy on the way." Kaila said.

"Okay."

On the morning of November 9th, Kaila and Teddy were standing in an empty classroom.

"Teddy, I can't do this! It doesn't work!" Kaila complained.

"Oh, come on, it's going to be much harder when you're down on the field, and your broom's in your dormitory." Teddy was trying to make Kaila feel better, but it wasn't working.

Kaila glared at him.

"Gee, Teddy. Thanks a lot!"

"Sorry. Okay, give it another go." Teddy said.

"_Accio broom!_" Kaila said, waving her wand.

Kaila waited, and waited, and waited. But nothing happened.

"Teddy, I don't think it worked!" But suddenly, Kaila's broom came zooming in from behind her, and wacked Kaila in the head.

"Ouch! Okay, never mind, it_ did_ work."

Teddy nodded.

"Hey, I just got a great idea! Why don't I just have your broom next to me? Or, I can take my school bag and put it in there!" Teddy suggested.

Kaila looked like she could have kissed him.

"Teddy! You're a _genius!_"

Teddy grinned. They practiced all day, and finally, Kaila got the hang of it.

Around 3:00, Teddy and Kaila were sitting in the Common Room. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Miss Longbottom, the task is about to start. All champions need to come down. Please follow me. And as for the rest of you, you are to be in the bleachers within 20 minutes."

Kaila stood up, and gave a nervous glance at Teddy. He gave her two thumbs up. Kaila tried to smile, but it didn't look very convincing.

"Good luck." Teddy whispered. He opened his bag and showed her the broom.

Kaila nodded and followed McGonagall out to field.

"Now, you will be drawing the kind of dragon out of a bag. Then you will have to get the golden egg from the dragon. It will not be easy, but I think you'll be able to handle it." McGonagall said.

Kaila just nodded. She was wearing her black and red Triwizard Tournament outfit. (For all people who've seen the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire movie, they looked like Harry's Triwizard Tournament outfit. Only, of course, it says "Longbottom" on the back, instead of "Potter." And in the second task, her swim outfit will look like Fleur's outfit, only black and red.)

"How are you feeling?" McGonagall asked.

"Fine." Kaila said, although it wasn't true.

"No, you're not. You must be horribly nervous. You are the youngest champion! You know what you're doing, right?"

"Yes, I figured it out." Kaila said.

McGonagall opened the door to a tent, and let Kaila in. As soon as Kaila got into the tent, Krum ran up to her.

"How are you, 'Aila?" He said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Nervous, what about you?" Kaila asked, her voice shaking.

"Fine, but listen, ve have to do our best, even if ve don't vant to beat each ozer." Krum said.

"I know." Kaila replied.

Krum nodded, looking worried. And then he did something that surprised Kaila; he kissed her. Then, in the blind of an eye, Rita Skeeter took a picture of them kissing.

Kaila swore under her breath.

"If nothing goes well today, then you two might just make the front page!" Rita Skeeter said.

"You do not belong here. Zis tent is for zee champions… and friends. You are not a friend." Krum said.

Rita Skeeter didn't seem to like that. She stood up quite straight, and walked briskly out of the tent.

"Champions! Gather 'round! The first task is about to begin!" Said Percy Weasley, the Minister of Magic.

"Okay, you will be going up against a dragon. Now, you must find a way to escape the dragon, and get the golden egg. The egg will be your clue for the next task. Any questions? No? Okay, then. Let's draw to see what dragons you will be up against. Mr. Krum, if you please." Percy said, holding out a small bag to Krum.

Krum stuck his hand into the bag and pulled out a miniature figure of a Hungarian Horntail dragon.

"Ah, the Hungarian Horntail. Good luck getting past that. Miss Delacour."

Gabrielle reached into the bag and pulled out the Chinese Fireball dragon.

"The Chinese Fireball. That's the smallest. Now, Miss Longbottom."

Kaila reached into the bag and pulled out the last dragon; the Common Welsh Green dragon.

"Ah, the Common Welsh Green. That should be fun. Now, do you all know what you're doing?" Percy asked.

Gabrielle, Krum, and Kaila nodded.

"Right, then I'll go start the task." And with that, the Minister walked out of the tent. Kaila heard him talk to the crowd.

"…And now, the first champion, Miss Gabrielle Delacour. Miss Delacour, if you'll please come out."

Gabrielle left the tent, looking as green as Kaila's dragon.

"Good luck!" Kaila called after her. Gabrielle turned her head around and tried to smile.

Now, it was just Krum and Kaila in the tent. Krum was sitting in a chair, looking sick. Kaila was pacing back and forth, feeling like she was going to faint any minute.

After about a half an hour, Gabrielle got the egg. She went to the tent where Madam Pomfrey was checking the champions over after they finished the task. Then, Kaila heard Percy's voice again.

"Miss Delacour scored only 50 points out of 100. Now, Mr. Victor Krum, if you please."

Krum stood up, and glanced at Kaila. Kaila went over and gave him a hug.

"Good luck!" Kaila said.

Krum nodded.

"And zee same to you, 'Aila." And Krum left the tent. 

About 45 minutes later, Kaila was still pacing around the tent. Then she heard Percy say,

"Mr. Krum scored 70 points. And now for the final champion, Miss Kaila Longbottom."

Kaila stood up and gripped her wand tightly in her hand. She walked out to the field and a blaze of sunlight hit her. She heard the whole Hogwarts School cheering for her.

Kaila glanced around for the dragon. Then, she saw it, running at her. But, thank goodness it was on a chain, but even so, the dragon could still go out pretty far.

"_Accio broom!_" Kaila yelled.

She waited, looking around. And then, she saw something flying at her from where Teddy was sitting with the other Gryffindors; her broom.

Kaila hopped on her broom and soared across the field, and towards the dragon. The dragon snapped at her, and its teeth hit her arm, giving her a large cut on her upper arm.

Kaila looked down at her cut, and saw blood gushing out of it. She gritted her teeth and kept flying. She saw the golden egg, but the dragon saw her going for it first. The dragon got right in front of it, and tried to keep Kaila away.

Kaila pulled out her wand.

"_Stupefy!_" She yelled, pointing her wand at the dragon.

The dragon fell over, without moving.

Kaila flew over to the golden egg, and grabbed it. She landed on the ground, by the First Aid tent.

Madam Pomfrey ran out of the tent and grabbed Kaila.

"You'll hear your score when they announce it. But for now, you need to get that arm tended to." Madam Pomfrey dragged Kaila into the tent.

Krum ran up to Kaila.

"Good job, 'Aila!" He said.

"Thanks, and you too!" Kaila said.

They heard Percy say,

"Miss Longbottom got 95 points, as she was the fastest. Miss Delacour got 3rd place, Mr. Krum got 2nd place, and Miss Longbottom got 1st place. Good job, all three of you. The second task will be on January 20th."

When Krum and Kaila were sitting next to each other in the First Aid tent, while Madam Pomfrey was fussing over their injuries.

Rose, Al, and Teddy walked into the tent.

"Good job, Kaila!" Teddy and Al exclaimed, together.

"Thanks." Kaila responded, smiling.

Rose was looking at the ground.

"Uhm… good job, Kaila. And I'm sorry. I can't live without you being my best friend." Rose said, glancing up at Kaila.

"Neither can I and I'm sorry, too." Kaila said.

Kaila stood up, and went over to Rose. The best friends hugged.


	16. Laying Low Or TRYING to

Chapter 16- Laying Low (Or _trying _to)

Kaila tried to lay low the next few weeks, but that was quite difficult with every Gryffindor House member following her everywhere. Anywhere she went, whether it was going to meals, classes, visiting her dad or Hagrid, or even going the Common Room, she was still followed. Teddy, Al, and Rose tried to help, but nothing they did worked.

One day, Kaila was being trailed while she was walking down to the greenhouses for Herbology.

"OKAY! LISTEN HERE, CHUMPS! IF YOU DON'T LEAVE KAILA ALONE, YOU _WILL_ BE IN TROUBLE!" Rose had roared at the top of her voice.

"By doing _what _exactly?" Asked a fellow fourth year.

"By…by…" Rose's voice trailed off. She looked helplessly at the others.

"By not respecting her personal space…." Teddy suggested.

The fourth year raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, but we'll be back. So BEWARE! But I'm only going 'cause I've got to get to class. McGonagall will have my head if I'm late. Come on, guys."

And all of the students left.

"Bloody…" Teddy started.

"TEDDY! DON'T!" Rose yelled, putting her hand over his mouth.

Teddy glared at her.

"It's not nice to interrupt! You say _that_ all the time whenever _I _interrupt_ you._" Teddy argued in a mocking tone and shoving her hand out of the way.

"Yes, well…" Kaila interrupted Rose.

"Oh, will you guys give it a rest? I'm sick of it! I can't _stand_ to see you guys _argue_ all the _time!" _Kaila marched on ahead of them and continued on towards the greenhouses, leaving Teddy, Rose, and Al behind. She felt a bit bad about leaving Al with them, seeing as he didn't do anything, but he left soon behind her.

"Listen up class! Today— Ah, Kaila, it's nice to see you finally show up." Neville smiled at his daughter.

"Sorry…Professor, but I was getting mobbed again. It's happening every day now. Teddy, Rose, and Al should be coming. Or at least Al should be coming." Kaila added grimly.

"Oh, have you had another row with Rose and Teddy?" Neville asked.

"Well," Kaila looked over and saw the fourth year Slytherins leaning across their table, obviously trying to eavesdrop.

"No, no we haven't." Kaila finished quickly and in a whisper.

"Okay, well, sit down." Neville replied, looking back at his lesson plans.

That afternoon, Kaila and Al were sitting in the Library working on homework.

"Oi, have you seen Rose or Teddy?" Al asked, nervously. He was afraid that Kaila was going to start yelling again.

"No, I haven't." Kaila responded quietly.

"Oh…it's just that…well, I haven't seen…them…err…either." Al stuttered.

At just that very moment, Krum walked in.

"Victor!" Kaila squealed.

"Hello, 'Aila. How are you?" Al cleared his throat. "And…Al."

"Oh, hello. If you'll excuse me, I need to…err… go to class." Al said, standing up.

Krum glanced at Kaila.

"I have no idea what that was about. He's normally quite friendly. Unless, well, unless he meets a stranger." Kaila said, answering Krum's silent question.

"Oh, vell, I just vanted to tell you something for letting me in on zee first task." Krum said, sitting down next to Kaila.

"You don't need to, I'm sure you would've done the same for me." Kaila said, shaking her head.

"Exactly, vell, zee thing is, you're going to have to keep zis to yourself. You cannot tell anyone else. Not even Gabrielle." Krum said.

"Why not?"

"You vill see ven I tell you." Krum said, impatiently.

"Okay…so are you going to tell me?" Kaila asked.

"Yes. Okay, vell… ven you open your golden egg, does it screech?" Krum asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly open it yet…I haven't had much time." Kaila admitted.

"Vell, just so you know, it does." Krum said, lowering his voice. He didn't want to be overheard.

"Hmmm…that's a bit odd, isn't it?" Kaila asked quietly.

"Yes…I guess it is, but I found out how to not make it screech. Ven you make it not screech, it says zee clue for zee next task. All you have to do is…" Krum's voice trailed off.

At just that moment, Rose and Teddy walked into the Library and walked up to Kaila.

"Kaila, we just wanted to say… well, that we're sorry." Rose said. She truly looked it.

"And that we've stopped bickering." Teddy added, while Rose nodded like a bobble-head.

Krum looked at Kaila.

"Vell, anyways, I shall see you at dinner, 'Aila." Krum kissed Kaila on the forehead and stood up. He nodded at Teddy and Rose, and then he walked out of the Library.

"Kaila, we really are sorry." Rose said.

"Yeah, we just don't want you to be mad at us." Teddy said.

"It's okay, guys, but I'm honestly sick of you guys arguing _all the time!_" Kaila said.

"We know, but we decided that you shouldn't be focused on us bickering and that you should be working on the next task." Rose said.

"Thanks, guys, but I reckon I've got it almost figured out." Kaila replied, standing up.

"_Really?" _Rose asked, looking quite surprised.

"Yeah, you know, I just need time to…err…_confirm_ it, if you know what I mean." Kaila said.

"That's really good! Well, we'd probably better get ready for Transfiguration." Teddy said. As soon as he said that, the bell rang, and the corridors were filled with students again.

Kaila gathered her books, put them in her bag, and led the way towards the Transfiguration classroom.

"Oi! Kaila! Teddy! Rose!" They heard a voice call from behind them.

They turned around and saw Al running towards them.

"It's nice to see that you guys made up." Al said, panting slightly.

Kaila, Rose, and Teddy grinned at each other.

"Yeah, it is, but we should get going, or McGonagall is going to give us detention for being late." Rose said.

And they all walked to class together.

_Wow…laying low can be really hard sometimes!_ Kaila thought.


	17. Hearing from Krum's Side

Chapter 17- Hearing from Krum's Side

_**Okay, I thought that I should show some of Victor Krum's POV. So, here it is! Please review! And thanks to anyone who DID review. Please give me some of your suggestions!**_

_** ~Krum~**_

That night, Krum walked towards the ship that the Durmstrang School was staying in. It was anchored on the lake. All he could think about was the Triwizard Tournament. And Kaila….

_Snap out of it, Victor. Just keep your mind on the Tournament._ Krum thought to himself.

_But I can't! Kaila's just so…so…_ Krum's thoughts got interrupted by his best friend, Albert.

"Oi, Victor!" Albert yelled from up on the ship's deck.

Krum looked up to the top deck of the ship.

"Vat?" Krum yelled back.

"Come in here!" Albert shouted.

"Coming, Albert!" Krum replied, walking faster towards the ship.

When Krum got up to the top deck, where Albert was, he searched for his friend.

"Finally, I thought you vould never get up here." Albert said, from behind Krum.

"Shut it, and tell me vat you vanted." Krum replied, grumpily.

"Vere have you been? You veren't off vith zat 'Ogwarts student again, vere you?" Albert asked.

"Maybe…" Krum said, quietly. Albert thought that if Krum wanted to date someone, he should date a Beauxbaton.

"You should not be…vat do they call it…_flirting_…vith zee _enemy._" Albert said. And with that, he left to go to bed.

"Goodnight, Albert." Krum said.

"Goodnight, Victor." Albert called.

Krum went into the ship and looked out the window. He looked towards Hogwarts and glanced up towards the Gryffindor Tower. He saw that the lights were on. This, of course, made him think of Kaila.

_Oh, well, we__** are **__dating._ Krum thought. _I guess that's why I can't get my mind off of her._

Krum climbed into bed and listened to Albert's snoring. Krum thought of all of the happy times he and Kaila had together. He thought of how good-looking she had looked in the First Task, fighting off the dragon.

_Well, she's always good-looking. And she __**is **__my girlfriend. But what if the Second Task is like when Dad was in school? What if McGonagall takes the person who means the most to us? That'd be Kaila for me… and she can't be taken… she's a contestant! Maybe it'll be Albert. I mean, he's my best mate! _Krum had never worried so much in his life. Nor had he ever felt this way about another girl….

After about a half an hour, Krum finally got to sleep.

_**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I didn't want to go too much farther into the story in Krum's POV. I'd rather it be in Kaila's…. I'll try to write a new chapter soon! But I'm kind of having "Writer's block." So… please! Please! Please give me some ideas and reviews! Thanks so much!**_


	18. You're Such a teenager

Chapter 18- "You're such a teenager."

Kaila fell asleep in the Common Room that night. When she woke up, around 4: 30 the next morning, she realized that Rose, Teddy, or Al hadn't bothered to wake her up. She looked around, rubbing her eyes. The Common Room was empty, but the lights were on. Kaila stood up and slowly walked over to the window overlooking the lake outside. You could definitely tell that winter was just about a week away.

_Wow..._ Kaila thought. _Time is going by too fast. It seems like only yesterday I met Victor and Gabrielle._

Kaila glanced out at the ship anchored on the edge of the lake, and as she did this, her thoughts traveled to Krum. She wondered what he was doing, and if he thought of her as often as she thought about him. It was true – although Kaila would never admit this to Rose – that she had never felt this way about any other boy before.

Suddenly, the boy's dormitory door opened, and someone came down the steps. Kaila snapped back to reality and turned around to find herself facing Seamus Thomas.

"I thought you were still down here." Seamus said grinning widely.

"And how did you know that?" Kaila asked coldly.

"I noticed that when Rose, Teddy, and Albus left, you weren't with them." Seamus replied, glancing out the window, which Kaila had been looking out.

"So what do you want? If you don't mind, I'd _like_ to get to bed." Kaila said.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever want to come back to me, I'll be here, waiting for you. I don't think that Krum is very good for you." Seamus said.

"Well, Thomas, I can assure you that I will **not** be coming back to you. I am perfectly happy with _Victor._ He and I care about each other very much!" Kaila said, storming upstairs to her dormitory. She didn't bother to look back.

The next morning, Kaila went downstairs to the Common Room and looked on the bulletin board to get her schedule.

"Ugh…we've got a crappy day today, Rose." She called over her shoulder.

Rose came down the dormitory steps looking half asleep.

"Great. Just _great._" Rose groaned.

"Wow. I've never seen you look this bad." Kaila said, giggling.

"Shut it." Rose shot back, grabbing a schedule.

Here's what it said:

**8:30—Breakfast**

**9:10—Transfiguration**

**10:00—Free Period**

**10:45—Potions**

**11:30—Herbology**

**12:15—Lunch**

**1:00—Free Period**

**1:45—Double Care of Magical Creatures**

**2:30—Free Period**

**3:15—Muggle Studies**

**4:00—A History of Magic**

**4:45—Last bell. Report to Common Room.**

"Oh, c'mon, Kaila. It's not _that_ bad." Rose said, as they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Whatever. Rose, do you think I'm crazy for wanting to see Victor every minute of the day?" Kaila said, blushing.

"Nah, actually, I think you're very lucky to have such a great boyfriend as him. Oh, and don't worry, I'm not 'madly in love' with him anymore, as you'd say." Rose said, laughing.

Kaila laughed.

"Yeah…. That's good, 'cause I really like him." Kaila said.

"Wow…you are _such_ a teenager!" Rose said, looking at her best friend and running into a pole as she did so.

Kaila grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her along.

"Am not!" She argued.

"Are too, and you know it!" Rose argued back. "You said that you really liked him. You're basically saying that you _love_ him! And only _teenagers_ say that!"

Kaila just rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Rose just couldn't loose, and sometimes, Kaila just couldn't win.


	19. Finding a Prefect

Chapter 19- Finding a Prefect

It seemed like every single time Kaila was anywhere near Seamus Thomas, he tried to talk to her. But Kaila didn't care one single bit.

"I'm _sorry_, Seamus! But I just don't have enough time to _think_ about guys right now. I need to focus on the Triwizard." Kaila said one afternoon in Herbology, when Seamus had tried to talk to her.

"Oh, well, that's fine." He replied, looking sad.

Krum was trying to make time for Kaila, but he was busy, too.

"Hey…" Kaila said one day to him, when she saw him in the library.

"Oh, 'Aila, hello. I have not been able to talk with you for a very long time. How are you?" Krum replied. His voice sounded distant and distracted.

"Good, what about you? Have you figured out the clue yet?"

"Yes, I vould like to tell you, but I cannot." Krum said.

"I know… Uhm…I'd better get going…" Kaila said, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, alright… I will see you at dinner." Krum replied.

"Err…right." Kaila said, leaving the library and walking towards the Common Room.

_What I need is to find a Prefect…_ Kaila thought. _A Gryffindor Prefect… They'll probably be the only one that'll give me the password into the Prefect's bathroom._

Kaila stampeded up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. When she got to the Fat Lady, Kaila practically shouted the password.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses, I'm going!" The Fat Lady said irritably.

"Sorry, I'm just in a hurry." Kaila apologized. The Fat Lady rolled her eyes.

As soon as the Fat Lady revealed the Portrait Hole, Kaila dashed through it. She glanced around, looking furiously for a Prefect. Then, she spotted one.

"Hey! HEY!" Kaila yelled after the Prefect.

He turned around. Kaila didn't know his name, but she needed to get the password anyways.

"_Yes?_" He asked.

"Uhm… I was just wondering…err… if you knew the password for the Prefect bathroom. I need to use it for the…err…Triwizard Tournament." Kaila said nervously.

"Oh, well, since you're a Triwizard Champion, the password's…" The Prefect glanced around them, and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"The password's…_ Chocolate Frog._" He whispered.

"_Chocolate Frog?" _Kaila asked. This was an odd password. Usually, the passwords were a bit _harder_ to remember.

The Prefect nodded.

"Okay, thanks!" Kaila ran into her dormitory, grabbed the golden egg, and ran out the Common Room door towards the Prefect bathroom.


	20. The Golden Egg

Chapter 20- The Golden Egg

_**A.N. ~ Sorry that I'm kind of jumping around a lot, but I don't exactly want this story to be 300 chapters long… so… yeah. Please keep reviewing and reading!**_

Kaila ran back upstairs to the girl's dormitory three hours later.

"ROSE, ROSE, ROSE, ROSE, ROSE, ROSE, ROSE, ROSE, ROSE, ROSE, ROSE!" Kaila yelled as she reached the dormitory.

"WHAT?" Rose yelled back.

"Oh my gosh! I found out what the egg means! Or the clue… which ever one! Okay, it means that the merpeople are going to take the person that matters most to me!" Kaila exclaimed.

"That's what I thought it'd be… But I wasn't sure. Now, I want you to get to sleep. It's 8:30. Tomorrow, we're going to start working on spells for the next task." Rose declared.

She pointed towards Kaila's bed.

"Fine." Kaila hopped into bed, not bothering to put her pajamas on. She didn't realize how tired she was until she tried to sleep.


	21. How DARE you!

Chapter 21- "How DARE you!"

Kaila and Albus were walking towards the Transfiguration classroom about a week later. Rose and Teddy had said that they were going to meet them there, although as Kaila and Al walked into the classroom, they were not there.

"Where d'you expect they are?" Al asked, sitting down at his seat next to Kaila.

"I dunno…but I'm sure that they'll turn up soon. Rose hates being late for class." Kaila responded, but she was doubtful. It didn't seem like Rose and Teddy were going to come, as the bell rang that very second.

"Sit down, sit down! We have a lot to discuss today!" Said a voice from in McGonagall's office.

The class stopped talking and looked towards the office as Professor McGonagall appeared.

"Okay, well, first I need to take roll, as always." McGonagall scanned through the rows, calling out to every student as she went.

"Brown, Parkinson, Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Thomas, Finnigan. Good you're all here. Longbottom, Potter, Sprout, Bones, Weasley, Lupin… Longbottom!" McGonagall called Kaila up to the front of the room, where she was standing.

Kaila stood up and walked towards her.

"Yes, Professor?" Kaila asked.

"Where are Miss Weasley and Mr. Lupin?" McGonagall demanded.

"I dunno. They were supposed to meet Albus and me here, but they didn't come, I guess. I'm sorry I can't help more." Kaila responded.

"That's okay; I just can't believe that Weasley isn't here. She's probably in the Hospital Wing… Will you and Mr. Potter go see where they are?"

"Yes, Professor… but what are we going to miss?" Kaila didn't want to miss anything too important.

"Oh, we were just going to talk about O.W.L.'s. But I won't start right on time… Just try and hurry back."

"Yes, ma'am." Kaila and Al hurried out of the classroom.

"Where do you expect they are?" Al asked nervously as they hurried up to the Hospital Wing.

"I dunno, but hopefully they're alright… Do you think that Nearly Headless Nick saw them?" Kaila asked as the ghost approached them.

"It's worth a try… Oi! Nick!" Al called.

"Oh, hello, Miss Longbottom, Mr. Potter." Nick said, turning around.

"Hi, did you happen to see Rose and Teddy? Nobody knows where they are." Kaila said.

"No, I'm sorry, but I've been tracking down Peeves. He's been smashing potions in the dungeons. I wish he'd learn… The Bloody Baron tried to help, but Peeves…well…Peeves doesn't listen to many people, does he?" Nick replied.

"No, he doesn't… Thanks, Nick, but we'd better get going, or McGonagall will put us in detention." Al said as Nick nodded and floated away. "Well, that gets rid of…of…of…" Al stuttered as he glanced into the empty classroom behind Kaila.

Kaila waved her hand in front of Al's face.

"Al… Al… ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" Kaila roared.

"Oh, sorry, Kaila… Uhm… let's go up to the Hospital Wing." Al tried to pull Kaila away from that area, but she pulled away, turned around, and walked into the dark classroom.

Kaila turned on the light and saw…

"ROSE WEASLEY! HOW _DARE_ YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Kaila screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Kaila, I…I…I can explain!" Rose stuttered. Teddy walked from behind her.

"Oh, I haven't even _started_ on you!" Kaila yelled at him.

Teddy looked at Al for help, but Al just glared.

"Listen, Kaila, it's not what it looks like. We were just…just…" Rose tried to find the right words.

"No, you listen to me! I can_not_ even _believe_ that you and Teddy wouldn't tell us that you guys were _dating_! I mean, I tell you _everything_ about Victor and me! And then you just say, 'Oh, we'll meet you at Transfiguration, so don't bother waiting for us!' I mean, who _does_ that? So instead of coming to our lessons and _telling_ your best friends that you're fine, you make them WORRY TO DEATH! And _then_ you start _snogging_ in _an empty classroom!_" Kaila bellowed.

"Kaila, we just…" Teddy started.

"DON'T TALK TO ME!" Kaila yelled at Teddy. She ran out of the classroom, not even bothering to grab Al's arm and bring him with her.

Kaila ran down the hallway and started sobbing. She turned a corner and ran into Krum.

"Ow!" Krum said, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry, Victor!" Kaila cried.

"Oh, 'Aila! It's … what's wrong?" Krum grabbed her hand and pulled her outside to the courtyard, and they both sat down on a bench.

Kaila told him the whole story and sobbed into Krum's shoulder.

"You know, 'Aila, I think zat you overreacted a bit. Why did you scream and yell at zem?" Krum asked.

"It's difficult to explain… I don't really know why… It just made me so _angry_ that Rose kept that from me! I tell her _everything_ and she tells me _nothing._ I just don't understand." Kaila replied.

"Vell, I'm not very good at zis sort of things… But, as your boyfriend, it's my job to make you feel better." Krum said.

"I appreciate the thought, but I think that this is one of those things that I need to do myself. I've got to get back to class. I'll see you later, okay?" Kaila said, standing up.

"Okay." Krum kissed Kaila and walked towards his classroom.

Kaila sighed and slowly walked back to the Transfiguration room. She thought about Rose and Teddy, and then realized that it wasn't _their_ fault that they liked each other. These things happened by themselves, didn't they?

But even so, Kaila felt angry about Rose not telling her. They were best friends! But then, Kaila thought about something. Maybe, just _maybe_, the reason that she felt so angry about this was that Kaila had always liked Teddy.

_No, you're not allowed to like Teddy. He obviously likes Rose, and you obviously like Victor. _Kaila thought.

_No, it's __**not**__ obvious that you like Victor. If you like Victor so much, how come you hated seeing Rose and Teddy snogging?_ Kaila argued with herself.

"Argh!" Kaila yelled out loud, which caused many other students to look at her.

"Sorry." Kaila mumbled.

When Kaila got to the Transfiguration classroom, she marched up to her seat, and didn't even glance at Rose or Teddy.

"Kaila, we've been looking for you! Class is almost done!" Al exclaimed.

"Yes, well, I ran into Victor…literally." Kaila mumbled.

She refused to talk to Rose and Teddy, but she just couldn't _help_ but talk to Al. After all, _he_ didn't have anything to do with any of this!

Kaila glanced over at Teddy. He was looking at her. She wrote him a note that said,

_Don't even __**think **__about trying to explain to me. You very well know that I kind of __**liked**__ you, but now that's different. I can't believe you. I thought you were different._

Kaila handed it to him behind everyone else's chairs.

Teddy wrote back,

_I'm sorry. And I did know that you __**liked**__ me, but I thought that changed after you met Krum…sorry, I mean __**Victor**__. Rose likes me and I just didn't want to hurt her feelings. I'm just playing along!_

_Yeah right!_ Kaila thought to herself.


	22. Alone and Malfoy

Chapter 22- Alone and Malfoy

_**A.N.~ Sorry if you guys don't like Scorpius Malfoy, but I think that he should be the complete opposite of Draco, so…yeah… Please review! I don't get many reviews…so…yep! :D**_

Kaila spent the next week alone. Her days were boring and the same almost every day. She barely talked to anyone; she was too sad.

About a week after Kaila and Al had found out Rose's and Teddy's secret, Kaila was sitting in the Common Room all alone, at about 7:45 p.m.

"Hey, Kaila, you OK?" Asked a voice from behind Kaila's chair by the fire.

Kaila turned around and saw Scorpius Malfoy.

Kaila nodded.

"You sure?" Malfoy asked.

Kaila nodded again, sleepily.

"You don't look like you are… you look like you're gonna fall asleep any moment." Malfoy declared.

Kaila rolled her eyes.

"I just don't have anyone to talk to." Kaila retorted.

Malfoy walked over and sat on the arm of her chair.

"What about Weasel, Potty, and Lupin?"

Kaila didn't even bother sticking up for them.

"We're having a row. And how'd you get in here?" Kaila asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I just followed Thomas in. He was too busy staring at you to notice me." Malfoy said.

"Oh…yeah…he does that from time to time…" Kaila agreed.

"So why are you all alone?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, I don't have anyone to talk to now that Rose, Teddy, Al, and I aren't talking." Kaila replied.

"That explains it… You know, I reckon it's just Weasley, Lupin, and Potter that make you sound bad. You're not that horrible to talk to, you know."

"Err… thanks?" Kaila said, clearly confused. Malfoy wasn't that bad, either. He almost didn't _belong_ in Slytherin.

"You're welcome… Say, Kaila?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to take a walk?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, just as long as it's as frienamies… I'm dating Victor." Kaila replied.

"Oh, that's right. I can't see how in the _dickens_ you _stand_ him! Anyways, sure, it's as 'frienamies'." Malfoy snickered.

"Shut it!" Kaila said, punching him in the shoulder.

That next morning, Kaila woke up still in the Common Room. She remembered talking to Scorpius the night before, and remembered how nice he had been to her.

_Wow…he's not __**anything**__ like I thought he was…I just hope his father doesn't find out!_

Just at that very moment, Rose came running down the steps out of the dormitory. She stopped and looked at Kaila.

Kaila glared back.

"Listen, Kaila, I don't understand _why on earth_ you're making such a big deal out of this! I mean, what would _you_ want _me_ to do if I were to find out that you were dating…oh, I dunno… Scorpius Malfoy or something?" Rose exclaimed.

"I dunno, but I have my reasons for everything I do, so just let me be!" Kaila yelled, storming up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

As Kaila walked into the dormitory, she heard a voice call out to her.

"Kaila, who're you yelling at?"

Kaila turned around and saw a fellow 4th year, Maggie.

"Oh, hey, Maggie, I was just… yelling at Rose. But never mind. Want to go down to breakfast with me?" Kaila asked.

"Sure!" Maggie exclaimed.

And the new friends walked to the Great Hall together.


	23. A New Friend

Chapter 23- A New Friend

Kaila and Maggie were so much alike. They had the same interests, tastes in food, clothes… pretty much everything… Except they looked nothing like each other. Maggie had long blonde hair, golden colored eyes, tan skin (unlike Kaila's **extremely** pale skin), and she was only about 5 feet tall, which was kind of short for a 14 year old.

The new friends were walking to Herbology with the Slytherins after the day they became friends.

"Hey, Longbottom!" Kaila heard someone yell from behind them.

"What do you want?" Kaila bellowed as she turned around.

It was obviously a Slytherin yelling. Kaila knew that her fellow Gryffindors wouldn't call her "Longbottom".

"I saw Lupin and Weasel break up. Weasel was crying." Smirked one of Scorpius Malfoy's friends, while Malfoy just stood there, not saying a word.

"As if _I _care!" Kaila turned on her heal and continued walking down to the greenhouses.

"You _should_ care… because Weasel, Potty, and Lupin said that they were going to try and find you."

Kaila stopped dead in her tracked.

"C'mon, Kaila, let's get going. We'll be late." Maggie warned.

"Right…okay, let's go." Kaila followed Maggie down to the greenhouses.

At dinner that night, Kaila was sitting next to Maggie, with Lily Potter on her other side, and James Potter across from them.

"Kaila, why did Teddy and Rose break up?" Lily asked curiously.

"I dunno, Lil. Sorry I can't tell you anything more… you very well know we haven't been talking." Kaila responded.

"I know, I was just hoping that you knew. None of _them_ will tell me!" Lily grumbled, looking over to where Teddy, Al, and Rose were sitting.

Kaila just nodded, and turned back to her dinner.

Suddenly, Kaila's appetite was gone. All she could think about now was her friends. She realized that she missed them.

"Uhm… I'll see you guys in the Common Room." Kaila muttered, standing up.

"Okay…" Maggie said.

"Bye…" Lily said.

"Peace…" James said randomly, not looking up from his food.

Kaila just rolled her eyes.

_Boys…_ She thought.


	24. The Second Task, Part 1

Chapter 24- The Second Task, Part 1

Kaila ran through the corridors until she got to the Fat Lady. That's when she lost it. Kaila sat down and started crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She heard a voice ask.

Kaila looked up and saw Malfoy looking down at her.

"I dunno… I guess I just miss Rose, Teddy, and Al. Have you been following me?" Kaila asked.

"Yeah… sorry… I just saw you run out of the Great Hall…" Malfoy sat down next to her.

"I just have too much on my mind! I keep thinking about Rose, Teddy, and Al… then, I think about how much I miss them, but then how Rose and Teddy didn't tell me that they were dating… And now, they probably broke up because of me! And the Second Task is next week, but I still don't know what I'm going to do to stay underwater for an hour… And I don't know what to do about Victor. I like him, but I like two other people… I just don't know what to—."

"Uhm… Kaila… the Second Task's tomorrow…" Malfoy interrupted.

"WHAT?" Kaila screamed.

"Yeah, didn't you hear? The date got changed… McGonagall said, 'The champions have had enough time to figure out everything!' She sent Krum to tell you and Delacour." Malfoy said, imitating McGonagall quite well.

"I can't _believe_ this!" Kaila yelled.

At just that very moment, Krum ran up to Kaila.

"Oh, zere you are, 'Aila!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, here I am…" Kaila responded, sounding just as gloomy as Moaning Myrtle.

"Zee date of zee Tournament has been changed to tomorrow!"

"How're you _happy_ about this?" Kaila asked.

"Vell, I guess it is because I want to get zis task over vith…" Krum frowned.

"Anyways, see you later!" Krum walked off.

"Aaahhhhhhh!" Kaila screamed.

"What's wrong now?" Malfoy asked.

"I have no idea what to do for the task! I guess I'd better get to the library…" Kaila stood up and started to walk towards the Library, but Malfoy grabbed her shoulder.

"Listen, I know what you can do, but it's going to take some risk getting it…" Malfoy whispered.

"Do you even_ know_ my father's best friends? I'm used to taking risks!" Kaila said, suddenly happy.

_What in the name of Merlin's pants is wrong with you?_ Kaila asked herself.

_I dunno… Malfoy is actually nicer to me than Victor is… That's so weird! I mean, Victor's my boyfriend…_ She answered.

_Well, Malfoy acts more like your boyfriend than Krum does! You should break up with him._

"Yeah, you're right…" Kaila said out loud.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"Nothing… I was just thinking…" Kaila responded.

"Oh, okay. So we have to break into the potions room cabinet. I was thinking for you to use Gillyweed. Do you know what that does?" Malfoy asked as they walked to the dungeons.

"Yes, it makes you almost like a fish, right?"

"Yes… now, you're going to want to use it right as you're jumping into the water tomorrow morning. You have to eat it, got that?" Malfoy asked.

"Gotcha." Kaila said.

About two hours later, Kaila was running up the stairs to the girl's dormitory in the Gryffindor Common Room. She had the Gillyweed in a plastic bag.

"Okay, now, I just need to set my swimming suit out, next to the Gillyweed, and then I can just get up and put my swim suit on tomorrow morning." She muttered to herself.

Kaila went over to her trunk, and fished through until she found her swimming suit (Kaila's swim suit looks like Fleur Delacour's in the 4th Harry Potter movie, only black and scarlet, like the Gryffindor House colors.). She put the Gillyweed and her swim suit on the foot of her bed, and put on her pajamas. Kaila climbed into bed, set her alarm clock for 7:30 a.m., and went to sleep.

The next morning, at 7:45, Kaila put on her swim suit, put on a pair of black volleyball shorts, and shoved the Gillyweed into her pocket.

"Kaila, are you going to eat anything for breakfast?" Maggie asked.

"Nope, I'm too nervous." Kaila responded.

"Well, you really_ should_ eat something, you know."

"Fine, I'll eat some toast… But that's it!" Kaila said.

Maggie grinned. She was too convincing!

_**Author's Note: Sorry that I kind of just cut that off, but I haven't gotten many reviews lately, so I want to make sure I'm not just wasting my time! So please review, and I'm going to make a "The Second Task, Part 2". So please review!**_

_**Author's Note, PS~ Do you guys think that Kaila and Krum should break up? Do you think that she should date someone else? If so, who? I want to know what you think!**_


	25. The Second Task, Part 2

Chapter 25- The Second Task Part 2

_**Author's Note~ I know, I know. I left you guys hanging and didn't update for like… A LONG TIME! I'm sorry, okay? You guys NEED to review! Pleeeaaassseee! I updated, but now I need reviews! Thanks to everyone who DID review (this is BARELY anyone, btw)! Well, here's what you've all been waiting for!**_

Kaila and Maggie walked down to the lake after breakfast.

"Listen, just focus on getting _your own _hostage. Don't pull a Harry Potter on us!" Maggie instructed.

Kaila giggled nervously.

"Okay…I'll try."

"There's no _try_ about it! You _will_ get first place, or I will murder you _alive!_" Maggie shouted, causing other students around them to turn and look.

Kaila nodded obediently.

At just that moment, Malfoy ran up to Kaila.

"I just…err…wanted to tell you…uhm…good luck." He mumbled, looking at his feet.

Maggie looked at Kaila, and then at Malfoy.

"I'll be down at the lake." She said. Kaila nodded.

Malfoy looked up at Kaila.

"You have the Gillyweed, right?"

"No! I just left it up in my dormitory, thinking that I'm going to use it when it's all the way up there!" Kaila said sarcastically.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry…Yes, I have the Gillyweed." Kaila said.

"Good. Now, just stick to getting your hostage."

"I will." Kaila said, nervously.

Suddenly, Malfoy did something that surprised her. He kissed her on the lips.

When Malfoy pulled away, he was blushing, which showed up quite well, considering his extremely pale skin.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's okay. I've been thinking about breaking up with Krum, anyways." Kaila said, blushing as well.

All of the sudden, McGonagall's voice came from an intercom, saying,

"All champions please report to the dock to prepare for the task. Thank you."

"I'd better go." Kaila said.

"Yeah…Well, good luck." Malfoy said.

"Thanks…for everything." Kaila said, walking away.

"No problem…" She heard Malfoy say.

Kaila walked up to the dock, and took her place among Gabrielle and Krum.

"Good luck, 'Aila." Gabrielle said, smiling at her.

"Thanks. You too!" Kaila returned the smile. She looked over at Krum, who just nodded.

"Victor, I need to talk to you about something."

"Not now, 'Aila."

"Whatever."

McGonagall's voice came over the intercom again.

"Students, champions, professors. Welcome to the Second Task. In this task, the champions must get through the lake and find where there are 3 other students, and pick their hostage. Then, they have to make it up here, to the dock. Entering the water first is Miss Kaila Longbottom. Next is Mr. Victor Krum, and finally, Miss Gabrielle Delacour. Kaila, you may enter the water on my whistle."

Kaila put the Gillyweed in her mouth. McGonagall blew her whistle, and Kaila jumped into the water.


	26. The Second Task, Part 3

Chapter 26- The Second Task Part 3

**A/N: Hey guys…Sorry about the wait! I've been really busy, and been working on another story! If you haven't already, please consider reading my other Harry Potter story called "Back in the Day." Oh, and sorry if you like Rose/Scorpius (I dunno if I've said that before…). But I kinda like Kaila and him together…Anyhow… Thanks! Please review! Happy reading!**

_Previously:_

_McGonagall's voice came over the intercom again._

_"Students, champions, professors. Welcome to the Second Task. In this task, the champions must get through the lake and find where there are 3 other students, and pick their hostage. Then, they have to make it up here, to the dock. Entering the water first is Miss Kaila Longbottom. Next is Mr. Victor Krum, and finally, Miss Gabrielle Delacour. Kaila, you may enter the water on my whistle."_

_Kaila put the Gillyweed in her mouth. McGonagall blew her whistle, and Kaila jumped into the water._

Kaila swam through the water as fast as she could. She remembered that she only had 2 hours. Kaila reached up and touched her neck, and felt gills. She looked down at her feet, and saw webbed feet, like a duck's.

After what felt like hours, Kaila found the hostages; Rose, Krum's friend Albert, and Gabrielle's friend from Beauxbatons. Kaila quickly blew up the chains holding Rose to the ground, and grabbed Rose's arm. She looked around, and saw Krum coming, followed by Gabrielle. She quickly swam away, but passed Krum on the way.

"Listen, 'Aila…" Krum started to say (he was using the bubble head charm).

"No, I'm winning this. Don't get me behind. But you're probably _trying_ to."

Krum blushed, and kept swimming.

_That little…_Kaila thought.

After a little while, Kaila finally got up to the bottom of the dock. She let go of Rose, and Rose's body floated to the top of the water. Kaila popped her head up as well, and Rose looked at her.

"Once we get out of here, we've _got_ to talk." She said.

Kaila nodded, and they started swimming to the dock.

Malfoy ran over to Kaila, and helped her out of the water, while Teddy and Al helped Rose out. McGonagall handed them both towels, and told them to sit down.

"Listen, guys." Kaila said to Al, Teddy, and Rose. "I'm really sorry. I just want us to all get along with each other."

They nodded.

"Us too." Rose said.

Teddy, Al, Rose, and Kaila all hugged.

A few minutes later, Krum's head popped up out of the water, pulling Albert behind him. Kaila went over and helped him out of the water, and Krum pulled out Albert.

"Victor, we really need to talk. I think that we should just be friends. This whole relationship thing isn't working out."

"Yes, I agree, 'Aila. We can be really good friends. Agreed?" Krum asked.

"Yeah…agreed." Kaila replied.

Krum walked off to go sit with Albert, and Kaila walked off with Malfoy.

"You won." Malfoy said.

"Yeah, I know. How long was I in there?"

"About an hour." Malfoy answered.

Kaila's eyes got huge.

"Seriously? An hour?"

Malfoy nodded, and took Kaila's hand.

"Listen, I was wondering…Do you want to go out with me?" Malfoy asked.

"Really?"

Malfoy nodded.

"Yes, of course! But you'll have to get my friends to trust you." Kaila answered.

Malfoy thought for a minute.

"Yeah, I can do that…Why don't they trust me?"

"Some stupid thing with our parents." Kaila said with a roll of her eyes.

Malfoy nodded.

"My dad told me to never date one of you guys…" He said sheepishly.

Kaila raised her eyebrows.

"Did you agree?"

"Er…yeah…but that was before I even knew you. I wouldn't have agreed if I had." Malfoy said blushing.

Kaila wrapped her arms around his torso. Malfoy smiled and put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Kaila?"

They heard Rose's voice call for her.

Kaila sighed.

"Be right back." She said, while Malfoy nodded, letting go of her.

"What?" Kaila asked Rose.

"What were you doing with _Malfoy?_"

Kaila looked behind her, where Malfoy was standing a few feet away.

"Well…I er…I don't know how to say this…"

Rose laughed.

"What? You're not _dating him_ or something, are you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"WHAT?" Rose screamed.

Kaila walked back to Malfoy, grabbed his hand, and pulled him over to where Rose was standing, flabbergasted.

"I said, we're dating." Kaila said a bit louder, causing Teddy and Al to walk over.

"Kaila's dating…him!" Rose exclaimed, pointing at Malfoy with her wand.

Malfoy put his hands up in a surrender position; meanwhile, Kaila rolled her eyes. It was becoming her signature expression.

Al's eyes got huge, and looked at Kaila.

"Really? Why _him?_" He said.

"Hey, you do know that I have a name, right?" Malfoy said, dropping his hands, and grabbing Kaila's.

Al ignored him. Teddy, although, smiled.

"Really, Kaila? That's great! I'm glad you found someone better…At least, better than Krum."

"Thanks, Ted. Glad to know _someone_ backs me up on _my_ decision." Kaila said, her temper rising.

Rose and Al looked at each other, before looking at Kaila with an apologetic look on their faces.

"Kaila, I'm sorry…You just know how much Dad hates his dad…But if you really do like him, then go ahead. Date him…" Rose said.

"Yeah, but if he hurts you, we _promise._ All you have to do is say the word and he'll be in St. Mungo's." Al added, glaring at Malfoy.

Kaila smiled.

"Thanks guys…And you don't have to like him. I can't force you to, but all I'm asking is to be _nice_ to him."

Rose, Teddy, and Al nodded.

"Will do." Rose smiled.

"Sorry to break up your little _moment_ here, but I need to borrow Miss Longbottom." McGonagall said loudly from behind Kaila and Malfoy, startling them all.

"Oh, uh…sure…Sorry, Professor." Kaila said, dropping Malfoy's hand.

She followed McGonagall over to the docks, where Krum and Gabrielle were standing. McGonagall pushed Kaila in between them.

"_Sonorus._ These are the standings for the Triwizard Cup. In first place, Miss Kaila Longbottom. In second, Mr. Victor Krum. And lastly, in third, is Miss Gabrielle Delacour. The Final Task will be at the end of June, a week before summer break. Have a great evening, and good luck to our Champions."

"Gabrielle!" Kaila exclaimed, turning to her friend.

"Hey, 'Aila! Great job!" Gabrielle replied.

"Yeah, you too!"

"Ah, I didn't do as good as I had hoped…But oh well. Maybe I'll do better in the next task…We have a while to prepare for it!"

Kaila nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'll talk to you later." Kaila said, starting towards Scorpius and her other friends.

"Bye!" Gabrielle called.

**A/N: So…what'd ya think? I worked hard on this, so please review! Oh, and I thought that I should start saying "Scorpius", instead of "Malfoy", since they **_**are **_**dating. Thanks for reading!**


	27. Finding Her

Chapter 27- Finding Her

**A/N: Okay…So as most of you probably know…This story is getting quite long. I apologize. It's mostly from my very SHORT chapters…But I'm trying to get it along faster…Also, I don't think I've said this before…but I'll say it anyways. I made Teddy be the same age as them; even though he's supposed to be older…I just wanted him to be in the story. Well…Bye! Please review! Happy reading! **

As the Christmas break was edging closer, the school was talking about the Yule Ball. Rose and Teddy were going together, Kaila and Scorpius were going together (of course), and Al had yet to find someone.

"Omigosh, Kaila!" Kaila heard Rose scream for her from their dormitory. It was a Saturday afternoon; a week before the Yule Ball, and Kaila was sitting in the Common Room, reading a book.

"What?" Kaila yelled back. Nobody paid any attention that they were yelling.

"Come here!"

Kaila sighed, closed her book, and walked up to the girls' dormitory.

"Yes?" She said, walking over to Rose's bed, where she found Rose sitting, flipping through a Madam Malkin's catalogue.

"I found you the _perfect_ dresses! Look!" Rose said, pointing to a dress on the page.

Boy was she right! It was the best dress for Kaila. It would go perfect with her jet black hair, and sky blue eyes. It was a grey-ish blue color, with no straps. It would probably end right around her knee, showing her long, skinny legs.

"Want me to order it?" Rose asked.

Kaila nodded.

"What about your dress?"

Rose grinned.

"I already have it."

Kaila gasped.

"Really? Let me see!"

Rose laughed, shaking her head fondly, and walked over to her closet. With a flick of her wand, Rose was dressed in her dress.

Kaila smiled. It looked amazing. It was emerald green, with a halter top, and went with her traditional Weasley hair perfectly. The dress went down to the end of Rose's knee.

"It looks amazing, Rose." Kaila said with a sigh. "Teddy's gonna love it."

Rose blushed, and with another small flick, she was back in her jeans and T-Shirt.

Rose plopped back down onto the bed, and flipped to the back of the catalogue, where the order form was.

"Hmm…" Rose said thoughtfully. "This says that your dress should be here in about…3-5 days…Did Malfoy get his dress robes yet?"

"Yes, _Scorpius_ did. They're grey. And what about shoes?" Kaila asked.

"They come with matching shoes. What size, style, and color?"

"Uhm…women's 7 ½, heels, and grey-ish blue…like my dress." Kaila answered.

Rose nodded, and filled out the order form.

"Okay, let's go up to the owlery to mail this."

Rose and Kaila started walking up the hill towards the owlery, when they ran into Scorpius. He immediately went over to Kaila, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey, guys." He said.

"Hey." Kaila said with a giggle.

Rose raised her eyebrows at her giggly friend.

"Hi…" She said coldly, earning a slap on the arm from Kaila.

"Sorry." Rose said, looking at Kaila.

Kaila just raised her eyebrows.

"Where are you heading?" Scorpius said to Kaila, ignoring Rose.

"Owlery."

"Why would you—"

"None of your business, Malfoy. Now, if you don't mind, _Kaila and I_ have to go do _something._" Rose said, cutting Scorpius off, and attempting to pull Kaila away from him. But Scorpius wouldn't let her.

"Whoa, don't rip the Kaila!" Kaila said, causing her boyfriend and best friend to laugh.

"I'll see you later, 'kay?" Scorpius said, still not releasing Kaila's waist.

"Okay…" Kaila said with a frown. She had barely seen him at all in the last week, which did not make her friends sad one bit.

Scorpius bent down, and kissed Kaila on the forehead. Even though Kaila was tall, he was taller.

"Alright, alright, save your mushiness for your date tonight!" Rose groaned.

"Wait, that's tonight?" Kaila exclaimed.

"Yeah…even _I_ knew that. Remember? You guys are just going to walk around the grounds and stuff? And Malfoy got permission from your dad to be allowed to be out on the grounds after hours?" Rose said, trying to jog her friend's memory. But yet, she acted as if Scorpius wasn't there.

"Oh, yeah…that's right…Right then…See you later!" Kaila said, waving to Scorpius and skipping towards the owlery with Rose.

"You really like him, don't you?" Rose asked.

Kaila nodded.

"Yeah, a lot. Better than I thought I liked Krum…"

"Wow…that's a lot. You thought Krum was 'the one.'"

"Anyways, we need to find Al a girl…someone besides you." Rose said thoughtfully.

Kaila nodded. She felt really bad that Al liked her so much, but she didn't like him back.

That night at dinner, Kaila was talking to Al, who was across the table from her.

"Hey, do you have a date for the Ball yet?" She asked.

Al perked up.

"No, do you?"

"Yes, you _know_ that I'm going with Scorpius…I was wondering 'cause we wanted to find you someone to go with." Kaila said.

"Oh, I'm thinking about just going by myself…you know, hang out with you guys…"

Kaila nodded. She just hopped that he would still have fun.

**A/N: Ok...I know that you guys probably don't know why I named this chapter what I...well, named it...I don't really know why I did either...I just made sense, since Rose and Kaila were trying to find Al a girl besides Kaila...Anyways, please review!**


	28. Never in a Million Years

Chapter 28- Never in a Million Years

It was a week later. The whole castle was buzzing of that night's big event; the Yule Ball. It was a Friday, but the Professors had decided that they would let the break start a day early. Most students were leaving for Christmas break the next day, after the ball was over.

Kaila, Rose, Teddy, and Al were walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast at 9:00 a.m., that morning.

"Hey guys…Uhm…would you mind if Scorpius snuck into our Common Room?" Kaila asked suddenly. Rose, being Kaila's best friend, was the only one who heard the nervousness in her friend's voice.

Al nodded, but Rose hit him on the arm.

"No, why would we?" Rose said, making Kaila grin.

"Thanks! He wanted to come before the ball, like this afternoon, and then the guys could wait for us outside the Great Hall, and meet us there for the ball." Kaila said to Rose.

Al groaned.

"Does he _have_ to hang out with us?" He whined.

Kaila raised her eyebrows.

"I mean…Yay! A _Slytherin _with _Gryffindors._ Nothing wrong with _that_ sentence!" He corrected himself.

Kaila rolled her eyes.

"Miss Longbottom!" Kaila heard, and twirled around, only to see McGonagall rushing after her.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I just thought I'd let you know…You and your date for the ball tonight must dance first, as you are a champion. Don't worry, the other champions and their dates will be dancing with you as well." McGonagall said, noticing the look of worry on Kaila's face.

Kaila nodded.

"Right…of course, Professor."

"If you don't mind my asking, Miss Longbottom, who are you going to the Yule Ball with?"

"Er…Scorpius Malfoy, Professor."

McGonagall gasped.

"Never in a million years would I have guessed that you and Mr. Malfoy would be together."

"Yeah…I didn't, either, Professor. If you don't mind, I'd like to get to breakfast…" Kaila said, turning to walk away.

"Why," Kaila said to her friends as she sat down at the Gryffindor table, "Is it so hard to believe that I'm dating Scorpius?"

"Oh, I dunno…Maybe it's the fact that _you're_ a Gryffindor, and _he's_ a Slytherin?" Teddy said, sarcastically.

Kaila rolled her eyes.

"No, really?" She asked, matching his tone.

That afternoon, Kaila, Teddy, Rose, and Al were sitting on the couches by the fire in the Common Room.

"Where _is_ he?" Kaila said to herself.

"Maybe he got caught trying to get in." Al said hopefully.

"Maybe he got lost." Teddy said.

"_Or_," Rose teased, "maybe he's walking through the portrait hole right now!"

And she wasn't wrong. As Kaila turned around, there he was, walking towards them.

"Hey, guys." Scorpius said, sitting down next to Kaila. Al immediately moved to the other side of her, and glared at Scorpius.

"Hey, lucky for you, the rest of the Gryffindors are in their dormitories, getting ready." Kaila said, grinning up at her boyfriend.

"I know, that's why—" Scorpius started, but Rose cut him off (once again).

"Which is _exactly_ what we should be doing!" She said, grabbing onto Kaila's arm.

"Honestly? We need _2 hours_ to get ready? The ball doesn't start until then!" Kaila exclaimed, and held onto Scorpius, so Rose couldn't pull her away.

"_Yes_, we do. Now come _on_."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"_YES!"_

While Rose and Kaila argued, the guys just sat there laughing until Al fell over, causing everyone to laugh.

"Fine, let's go." Kaila sighed, finally giving in.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this is so short, and I kinda just cut it off. I'll try to update soon! Please review! **


End file.
